EL DÍA QUE EL SOL SE APAGUE
by decompositionbeautyy
Summary: Pansy Parkinson le dijo a Hermione Granger que la amaría hasta que el día que el sol se apague. Hermione le creyó. Y Pansy cumplió su promesa. Mini fanfics. Angst. Drama. PPHG/HPDM *Finalizado (en espera de epílogo)
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de JK y de todo aquel a la que JK le haya proporcionado parte de los derechos(?).

Este es un Mini-Fanfics (por lo cual es probable que no pase de los 10 capítulos). Estaré subiendo una serie de drabbles de la misma pareja dentro de unos días (posiblemente no los suba dentro del mismo archivo o Fanfics). En fin, espero que sea de su agrado

 _ **EL DÍA QUE EL SOL SE APAGUE**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

Su relación nunca había sido fácil, y una de las razones principales por la cual resultó difícil de sobrellevar era que... Pansy Parkinson era todo lo opuesto a Hermione Granger.

Ella nunca se esforzaba por realizar las labores escolares. En cambio, Hermione sí. Y Hermione brillaba con luz propia en aquel campo.

Pansy era coqueta por naturaleza. Hermione, no.

El lugar favorito de Hermione era la biblioteca. El de Pansy era el lago.

El olor favorito de Hermione era el de libro viejo. El de Pansy era el olor de la tierra mojada.

El color favorito de Pansy era el azul. El de Hermione era el rojo.

Pansy amaba formar parte de Slytherin. Hermione amaba ser parte de Gryffindor.

Hermione era una leona en toda regla. Y Pansy era una serpiente en toda regla también.

La primera coincidencia que encontraron entre ellas fue que se amaban. Coincidían también en que creía que el color de los ojos de la contraria era bonito, jodidamente bonito.

También llegaron a coincidir en qué, la entrada del bosque prohibido era un lugar precioso para los encuentros fortuitos que mantenían una que otra vez.

La última y gran coincidencia que encontraron, que llevó a que la convivencia de ambas fuese más amena, fue que el olor del aula abandonada del cuarto piso, era delicioso.

Entonces llegó el dolor.

Pansy un día le dijo "Yo te amaré hasta el día que el sol se apague" Y Hermione se sintió amada de verdad, porque ¿Cuándo se apagaría el sol? Nunca. Y si lo hiciera ella ya estaría muerta para entonces. En conclusión, Pansy la amaría hasta que la vida se les fuese como arena entre sus finos dedos.

Pero no era literal y los sentimientos se desvanecen u evolucionan y, en el caso de Pansy sus sentimientos crecieron y sofocaban su garganta. También su entorno se volvió más y más letal.

Así que, ocurrió... Le lanzó un _Obliviate_ por protección.

Para Parkinson aquella palabra fue la más difícil de pronunciar en su vida. Y para cuando pasó la guerra, ella quiso buscar a aquella mujer que le había robado suspiros.

Cuando la encontró ella caminaba de la mano de otro.

Y se juró que ella recuperaría el amor de la castaña porque el sol aún no se apagaba y ella aún la amaba.


	2. 1 Memorias de un amor

Desde el día que Pansy había subido al tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts, su vida había girado en torno a Hermione Granger.

La mata de pelo castaño de Hermione fue lo primero que la morena había visto asomarse a su compartimiento el 1 de septiembre de aquel año. Ella entró con rostro serio y con la mirada revoloteando de aquí para allá. Finalmente, cuando los ojos marrón de Granger se encontraron con los de Pansy, formuló la pregunta que bailaba en sus labios.

—Hola. Soy Hermione Granger y estoy buscando al sapo de mi amigo Neville ¿Lo han visto?

La morena solo negó moviendo su cabeza con fervor. Su saliva pasó por su garganta con dificultad y sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

—Adiós.

Pansy a sus cortos once años sabía la enorme brecha significativa entre un "adiós" y un simple "Hasta luego". Y algo dentro de ella rogó porque la castaña no se estuviese despidiendo de ella como si no la fuese a ver más en lo que resta de vida. Además era imposible, ¿no? Ellas _tenían_ que cruzarse en algún momento ya sea en el gran comedor o en los extensos pasillos... Pero, indudablemente, volvería a ver esos ojos marrón dirigirse a sí. Entonces, hizo lo impensable y la llamó. Y no por su apellido, sino, dejó que las sílabas de su nombre se escapasen de sus dientes.

—Uhm. Hermione

Y la espesa cabellera castaña, cesó sus movimientos, dándole a entender que la oía

— ¿Es la primera vez que vas a Hogwarts?

Ella asintió.

—En…— calló por unos segundos y observó como ella dirigía sus cautelosos pasos, nuevamente dentro del vagón — ¿En qué casa crees que serás seleccionada?

Hermione pareció pensárselo. Y luego, sonrió. Pansy no supo porque le gustó tanto ver a la mujer sonreír.

—A Gryffindor.

Y esa, fue su primera diferencia.

Realmente no oyó lo siguiente que ella dijo, porque el danzar de los labios ajenos la tenía extrañamente hipnotizada. No fue, hasta que una mano se paseó por delante de sus ojos, que volvió en sí.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Pregunté por tu nombre— arrastró lentamente sus palabras y luego volvió a sonreír.

La morena sintió que su interior estallaba con la brillante sonrisa que la castaña mostró.

—Pansy. Pansy Parkinson.

—Que bonito nombre— rió — ¿Puedo llamarte Pans? Tú puedes llamarme Mione si así lo deseas

Y Pansy secretamente, lo deseó.

—Hermione me gusta.

El resto del camino pasó entre anécdotas de ambas. Y así la morena supo que ella era nacida de muggles.

Joder. Joder. Era el enemigo. Y durante el transcurso del primer año de Hogwarts, Hermione en la mente de ella pasó de ser "Mione" a "Granger".

El segundo año fue el peor de todos y lo fue porque los ojos marrones de Granger destellaban con ira y repulsión a cada momento que el cabello lacio de Parkinson irrumpía en su campo de visión.

Y, era claro -absolutamente claro- que ella merecía todo el rencor que pudiese nacer en Granger. Llamarla "sangre sucia" le había dado el derecho de odiarla sin remedio. Y aunque sonara estúpido Pansy no quería que ella la odiase. Ni antes. Ni en aquel momento. Ni nunca. Pero, aquel año había estado lleno de burlas, de miradas despreciativas y de empujones.

Al tercer año, Pansy intentó corregir lo primeros dos años de colegio acercándose a Granger de manera distinta. Sin embargo, la hostilidad de los ojos marrones la hicieron retroceder. Y de sus labios nuevamente salió un insulto.

—No te creas tanto, Granger— espetó con furia. —Solo eres una sangre sucia con suerte.

—Lamento informarte Parkinson que mis resultados académicos no son solo suerte— replicó.

La morena apretó los dientes con ira y redirigió sus pasos a los vagones de Slytherin.

—Esa jodida Granger— balbuceó.

Draco Malfoy, el que anteriormente se encontraba leyendo un libro, alzó una ceja elegantemente.

—Me parece mi querida Pansy que estás muy pendiente de ella, ¿No?

—Y tú de Potter.

Draco tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Entrecerró sus ojos y volvió la vista al libro que sostenía en su regazo.

Cuando llegó a la lechuceria, lo primero que pensó fue en retroceder. Luego, observó el trozo de pergamino en su mano y, se impulsó a si misma a enviar el papelito, puesto que aquel era el primer paso para cambiar por completo su relación con Granger.

El pergamino rezaba así.

 _"Perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado hasta este momento, Granger. Pero no tenía idea de cómo acercarme a ti._

 _P.P."_

Colocó el papel en la pata de la lechuza menos agresiva que vio. Y rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica las migajas de pan y se las extendió al ave. Cuando, esta emprendió el vuelo, Pansy se permitió respirar.

—Mi color favorito es el azul— comentó ella.

Luego de un intercambio continuo de lechuzas, aquella era la primera vez que ellas finalmente hablaban en persona. Desde un comienzo la relación fue tensa, Granger siempre devolvía sus misivas sin siquiera leerlas realmente. Fue la capacidad de persuasión de la Slytherin la que logró que la castaña respondiese sus cartas.

—El mío es el rojo— comentó la Gryffindor.

—Que opuestos— susurró —En la rosa cromática los colores más opuestos son el azul y el rojo.

La castaña alzó una ceja.

—Nosotras somos opuestas, Pans

Y la Slytherin le dió la razón.

El tercer encuentro lo realizaron en la entrada del bosque prohibido, en un lugar en medio de dos árboles. Ambas coincidieron en que no podrían ser vistas por ningún estudiante desde ningún ángulo posible y, fueron especialmente discretas en eso último.

—Mi lugar favorito del castillo es la biblioteca— comentó riendo la castaña.

—El mío es el lago.

—En alguna ocasión, no recuerdo cual, tú me dijiste que tu olor favorito es el de libro viejo ¿Es eso cierto?

Hermione asintió.

—El tuyo era el de la tierra mojada ¿no?

Pansy asintió.

—No es un olor del que todo el mundo disfrute— comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No todo el mundo logra apreciar las mismas cosas, Pans.

Y Pansy nuevamente le dio la razón

El incesante movimiento de la suela de sus zapatos impactando contra el frío suelo del aula, resonaba por todo el lugar. Granger llevaba un retraso de al menos una media hora y, ella empezaba a impacientarse.

Cuando tomó la decisión de irse, una espesa cabellera castaña entró veloz a la sala.

—Perdón. Perdón. Krum no me dejaba tranquila y me invitó al baile.

— ¿Qué? — susurró

La chica de cabellos alborotados solo la miró y asintió levemente.

—Sí, él… bueno, él me preguntó si quería asistir al baile con él y le dije que "sí".

Oh. Aquello fue un golpe grande, sintió que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban su frecuencia y su pulso se aceleraba.

— ¿Le dijiste que sí? — cuestionó con voz ahogada

—Es solo un baile, Pans. Y tú irás con Malfoy.

Esa vez a Pansy solo le tocó callar.

Quedaron de verse luego del gran baile. Pansy la observó desde un rincón. En algún momento de la noche Draco y ella se unieron a bailar y lo más cerca posible de Krum y Granger, para el chico la fijación que su amiga tenía por Granger no era ningún misterio… Y era por esa misma razón que de un momento a otro sus bdurlas en relación a su procedencia; cesaron.

—Ve con ella Pansy— murmuró Draco cerca de su oído.

—Gracias— susurró ella.

Corrió hacia el aula que frecuentaban y para su sorpresa la otra chica ya se encontraba ahí. Lo segundo que notó fue que el rostro de Hermione estaba contraído en una mueca de tristeza.

— ¿Qué pasó? — En ese momento sus brazos actuaron por inercia y se posaron en la cintura de la mujer.

—Él me besó.

Para Pansy aquello fue otro golpe a su corazón. Pero, algo dentro de sí _supo_ que la castaña no había querido ese beso así que con la poca valentía que poseía actuó.

Y fue ella la que posó sus labios en los de Granger y aquello le supo a gloria.

Esa fue la primera vez.

El quinto año pasó rápido y su relación fue de conocimiento exclusivo de Draco Malfoy de una u otra forma, él había contribuido a que muchos de sus furtivos encuentros se llevasen a cabo así que, Pansy se lo debía.

Fue en el transcurso de su sexto año donde el dolor comenzó. Su amigo, Draco se había "infiltrado" dentro del circulo interno de los mortífagos y las noticias que le dio no eran favorables… para nada.

—Tienes que dejarla, Pansy— le dijo Draco con pena —Sé que la quieres, pero te estás arriesgando

—Lo sé.

Él la abrazó y ella se permitió llorar. En el fondo ella sabía que el también pasaba por una situación similar cuando abandonó a Potter sin darle mayores explicaciones. Entonces en medio de ese abrazo fue que ambos liberaron todo su dolor.

Fue un día nublado cuando Pansy realizó el hechizo.

Ellas, como de costumbre se encontraban en su pequeño lugar.

—Te amo— murmuró la castaña

Y eso solo lo hizo aún más difícil.

—También yo.

Esperó a que ella emprendiera la huida habitual cuando susurró.

— _Obliviate_.


	3. 2 Las consecuencias de los actos

Eliminé este capítulo y lo edité (se me pasaron algunos dedazos en el proceso). Lo siento mucho para quienes lo habían leído con anterioridad la verdad es que no tengo excusa para haber sido tan idiota y que se me pasaran tantas faltas ortográficas. Espero que ahora esté mejor y les pido una disculpa uwú ahora así, gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos me hace muy feliz que les guste este mini fanfics.

El nudo que se formó en la garganta de Pansy luego del obliviate, se extendió durante varios meses... Dieciocho específicamente.

Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles de soportar ya que, ella solo consumía alguno que otro bocado solo cuando se encontraba en público, haciéndola cada vez más delgada y débil. Debajo de sus ojos se instaló la huella permanente del poco descanso que Pansy mantenía desde la puesta de sol que cambió su vida. Otro cambio físico y visible fue la semejanza de su quebradiza piel con la áspera de los reptiles, y sus labios eran el más claro signo de la pérdida de nutrientes que aquellos meses habían producido en Pansy Parkinson

Draco comenzó a preocuparse cuando la morena se desmayó en plena clase y fue llevada de inmediato a la enfermería.

— ¿Desde cuándo no duermes? — interrogó Draco cuando ella despertó al tercer día.

—No lo sé. Quizás desde que... La abandoné.

Él la miró en silencio. Y luego realizó un sonido ahogado con su lengua.

—Han pasado cuatro meses— Espetó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Ya.

—Pansy... Te estás haciendo daño

—Ya.

—A ella no le gustará

—Ella solo me recuerda como la maldita que ha hecho su estadía en Hogwarts insoportable.

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que deshacer el hechizo

—Pero ese día no será pronto, Draco.

.

.

.

La segunda recaída a enfermería la tubo al décimo mes de realizado el hechizo.

Hermione había visto de cerca el cambio físico de la serpiente y no era que a ella le importara, en absoluto. Era que le parecía curioso que aquella que siempre se esforzó en hacerla sentir inferior y que parecía que era en lo único que se desenvolvía de manera esplendorosa desviase su atención a quién-sabe-qué, pasando de ella como si no existiera.

Se encontraba en el gran comedor lideando con un distraído Harry Potter y un Ron Weasley hipertinético, cuando sucedió... se había prometido que cualquier cambio físico de la fémina -refiérase a Pansy- no sería, en absoluto, asunto suyo. Y falló estrepitosamente cuando ella se desmayó en el comedor y Malfoy junto a Zabini la llevó a enfermería.

Ella no supo porque, pero algo dentro suyo se removió inquieto cuando la vio en cámara lenta, estrellarse contra el piso.

Fue aún más curioso cuando aquella noche algo en su mente maquinó algunas tantas imágenes... _inadecuadas._

 _El aula en la que se encontraba dejaba apenas espacio para que los rayos anaranjados del sol dibujasen bellos contrastes en la piel blanca de la mujer que se encontraba junto a ella, Hermione la observó y poco a poco una leve sonrisa depredadora se dibujó en el rostro de ella._

 _Sus labios en pocos segundos se vieron atrapados en los de ella y sin permiso una mano se movió a su corto cabello atrayéndola hacia sí. Deborándola. La traviesa mano de la morena se deslizó por su pecho y atrapó su pesón... masajéandolo._

 _Gimió. Aún dentro de la boca contraria. Ella bajó sus labios por la piel de la fémina, dejó suaves besos en la piel llana de su cuello._

 _—Uhm — murmuró en el momento exacto que una traviesa lengua se deslizó por su pecho izquierdo —Así. Sigue así._

 _Hermione se rio. Y su otra mano se dirigió a otra zona erógena de su cuerpo._

 _La morena chilló cuando aquellos dedos se movieron con delicadeza por sus bajos labios._

 _—Mione — Jadeó. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados fuertemente y su boca formaba una perfecta "O". Aquella era la muestra más fiel del placer que sufría el femenino cuerpo contrario._

 _Su espalda se arqueó cuando uno de los dedos que anteriormente se meneaban por su puente se deslizase con fiereza hasta su entrada y sin previo aviso este entró._

 _—Joder. Oh, joder Mione— espetó cuando el mismo dígito salió de su cavidad y con aún más rudeza se volvió a acoplar en su interior_

 _Pasaron unos segundo para que un segundos dedo ensalivado se uniese a la danza que el su anterior compañero mantenía en el interior de la morena._

 _—Fóllame más duro, Mione. Quiero sentirte hasta el fondo._

 _Y Hermione lo hizo._

 _—Eso fue increíble, Granger._

 _—Hace unos segundos era "Mione"— comentó alegremente con una sonrisa._

 _—Lo eras._

 _— ¿Entonces? — cuestionó sin borrar su sonrisa._

 _—Fuera de estas paredes eres Granger. Recuérdalo. — Ella asintió. Obviamente lo sabía. —Pero... — siguió hablando —Sabes que aún cuando trás esa puerta seamos lo que ellos esperan, yo te seguiré amando. **Te amaré hasta el día que el sol se apague, Mione.**_

 _Y ella se sintió amada. Pero, amada de verdad porque sabía que si algún día el sol dejase de existir e inevitablemente se apague, ella ya estaría muerta para entonces, y ella seguiría amándola aún cuando su cara estuviese arrugada y sus labios apenas pudiesen maquinar un par de sílabas coherentes._

 _Aún así el amor infinito y sofocante que la otra le profesó durante tanto tiempo pudo evitar aquella separación._

.

.

.

Cuando ella despertó a la mañana siguiente su rostro mantenía un fuerte sonrojo y cuando Harry le preguntó que le pasaba un atropellado "Nada. Nada" surgió de sus pálidos labios.

El frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, no la interrogó.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta del gran comedor, la mirada indiscreta de la castaña se posó sobre la mesa de los Slytherins y para su, desgracia o fortuna, Pansy sí se hallaba ahí y junto a ella Malfoy.

— ¿Que hace Malfoy tan cerca de Pan...Parkinson? — murmuró bajito.

Harry, quién había sido el único que la oyó, le sonrió. Él ya tenía las sospechas de la fortuita relación que mantenía su amiga con la slytherin y cuando, quiso indagar aún más al respecto ella, le había borrado la memoria y en medio de su "investigación" se enteró también de la razón por la cual Draco había dado por finalizado lo que ambos tenían.

—Solo la ayuda a comer. Además... ¿En qué te afecta a ti?

La castaña, nuevamente, se sonrojó y murmuró "En nada" y se sentó.

Para sorpresa de Harry -y secretamente- la de Draco también -el que había estado pendiente de la escena entre su "ex" y la ex de su amiga- ella tomó uno de los asientos vacíos que daba directo a Pansy.

Secretamente en su fuero interno se juró que ella también cuidaría que Parkinson. No, Pansy. Tuviese una buena salud.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rápidamente transcurrieron ocho meses más. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la guerra estaba por llegar a su fin.

Ella, junto a Ron, habían acompañado a Harry en su búsqueda de los preciados objetos que le facilitaría la victoria al bando de la luz. Extrañamente cuando Ronald los abandonó a ella no le afectó tanto como creía que lo haría.

La búsqueda de aquellos objetos no fue fácil ni menos accidentada. Fueron prisioneros y fugitivos también. Y para ella salir con vida de la Mansión Malfoy, fue algo sorprendente.

Sin embargo, un hecho aún más sorprendente que aquel, fue su aventura en el lomo de un dragón albino. Y su sorpresa continuó cuando llegaron a Hogwarts y sus ojos intentaron encontrarse con los de Pansy por una razón aún desconocida para su curioso cerebro.

Durante la noche el trío se vio en la obligación de separarse, ella fue junto a Ronald. Cuando finalizó aquella larga misión él la miró con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos azules. Y antes de que Hermione pudiese retroceder, él la besó con ambrosía.

A ella no le gustó su beso. Sus labios eran demasiado ásperos y rudos y ella, ciertamente, prefería unos labios suaves y delicados.

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que la guerra finalmente llegó a su fin.

Harry les sonrió. Y Hermione supo que los tiempos que venían eran mejores.

Ron nuevamente la besó y para ella aquel segundo beso no fue mejor que el anterior. Hermione odió ambos besos por igual. Y aun así, contrario a lo que su corazón le dictó ella se lanzó como posesa a los ásperos labios del pelirrojo.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que un par de ojos observaban la escena con dolor. La dueña de aquellos ojos sintió un amigable apretón en su hombro y volteó lentamente encontrándose con unos irises verdes que la observaban compasivos.

—Ella no sabe lo que hace, Parkinson. Suele realizar con frecuencia lo que le dicta su cerebro y no su corazón. Tienes que tenerle paciencia.

—Lo sé. Pero, se ve feliz.

— ¿La amas?

 _—Hasta el día que el sol se apague._

—Entonces ve y recupérala, Parkinson.

Y ella se prometió a si misma que lo haría.


	4. 3 A un paso de ti

Sí. Me demoré como para traer un capítulo con esta extensión. Pero, este es el preludio al drama. El próximo capítulo es otro vistazo a lo que fue la relación entre Pansy y Hermione, también se verá la reacción de Hermione y muchas sorpresas más, espero que el próximo sea mejor y mucho más largo de lo habitual.

Quisiera agradecer profundamente a todos los que han leído este mini-fanfics y han comentado, colocado como favorito y lo han seguido me hace muy feliz ver que les gusta mi historia. Estaré trabajando en otros one-shots, drabbles y mini-fanfics de la mismas parejas (Pansmione/Drarry) con Pansmione como principal y espero que les guste tanto como este. Ya no los molesto más y los dejo leer.

...

La morena entrecerró sus ojos cuando Weasley pasó por fuera del vagón en el que ella se había instalado, con los dedos entrelazados con los de Granger. Su Granger.

Sus ojos se volvieron aún más pequeños cuando el osado pelirrojo depósito un corto beso en la mejilla de la castaña. El golpe más doloroso para su corazón fue observar como la castaña recibía el gesto cariñoso sin ninguna objeción, e incluso le pareció que lentamente sus labios formaban una pequeña y bonita sonrisa.

Vio que los labios de Weasley aún sobre la mejilla derecha de la castaña, se movían formando alguna palabra desconocida para los oídos de Pansy.

La morena chasqueó la lengua y volvió su vista hacia el interior del vagón.

—Ug. Parece que no le han enseñado el concepto de privacidad a Weasley— balbuceó molesta.

Los ojos grises del rubio inspeccionaron a Pansy y luego miraron hacia la escena descrita. Y luego lentamente volvieron hacia la morena.

—Que celosa que saliste, eh— espetó divertido.

—Jódete, Malfoy.

Draco fingió no oírla y continuó hablando

—Además, creo recordar que fuiste tú la que le borró la memoria a Granger. Supongo que _eso_ le da el derecho de hacer lo que se le venga en gana, querida. No te debe fidelidad.

Molesta e indignada, tomó lo primero que encontró y se lo lanzó al rubio.

— ¿Donde quedó el Draco que insistía en que _debía_ devolverle sus recuerdos?

—Quizás se cansó de insistir— espetó encogiéndose de hombros.

Pansy lo miró y suspiró.

—Sabes... El _obliviate_ que utilicé contra ella no era uno común— admitió con un deje de tristeza en la voz —Ella puede desbloquear sus recuerdos con una palabra.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Es algo antiguo... Invertí mucho tiempo memorizando el movimiento de varita adecuado y, seleccionando la frase o palabra que le daría acceso a sus memorias bloquedas. Yo, por más que lo desee Draco no puedo simplemente deshacer el hechizo.

—Es una frase ¿No? Sus recuerdos volverán con una frase no una palabra... Y me juego a que esa frase es importante para ustedes dos— Draco la miró suspicaz —Puedes pronunciarla tú ¿No?

Ella negó

—No es tan simple.

—Y ¿Cuál es?

— _El día que el sol se apague_

Él sabía y de sobra, que aquella frase sí era importante en la relación de su morena amiga... Y de pronto entendió con mayor claridad la profundidad del daño que provocó una palabra tan simple como aquella. Cuando la vio sentarse a su lado, estiró sus brazos y la estrechó con cariño entre ellos.

—Todo estará bien, Pansy. Recuerda que después de la tormenta siempre saldrá el sol. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que el sol puede ser cubierto por las nubes un día y al otro no, también pueden haber días intensamente calurosos y otros no, pero, nunca... Nunca se apagará. El amor duele, el amor no siempre es felicidad, el amor es como el cielo, Pansy. Nublado, soleado, lluvioso... Pero siempre el sol estará ahí. Como tú siempre estarás para ella y ella lo sabrá y todo mejorará. Te lo aseguro, Pans. Solo tienes que tener paciencia.

—No me lo perdonará tan fácil— murmuró con la voz amortiguada entre el hueco de su cuello.

—Sé de una buena fuente que ella también recurrió a medidas parecidas para proteger a los suyos.

.

.

.

Hermione arrugó el ceño cuando la palma de Ronald se deslizó por sus piernas.

—Crees que deberíamos... —murmuró el pelirrojo besando delicadamente el cuello de la castaña.

Ella se alejó

—No creo que sea el momento, Ron. Alguien podría... Vernos.

Él simplemente la ignoró y deslizó su mano por su cuerpo, ella la tomó firmemente y la alejó.

—No. No es el momento, Ron.

El pelirrojo murmuró algo que sonó como "Que aburrida eres, Hermione" y se fue, dejándola sola.

Ella creyó tener una especie de deja vu cuando escuchó el reclamo del hombre. Pero, no podía ser porque según, ella nunca había vivido nada como eso con Pansy Parkinson

 _La húmeda lengua de Pansy se coló en el hueco del cuello de Hermione y se deslizó por entre sus clavículas hasta el inicio de su hombro y volvió al mismo lugar, arrancando de la boca contraria pequeños suspiros._

 _—Pansy... Uh. Pansy ya basta— murmuró un segundo antes de que la viscosa lengua se moviese hacia su pecho —. Pansy nos tenemos que ir._

 _—Que aburrida eres, Mione— susurró la pelinegra. Y en ese momento la besó con fiereza —podríamos quedarnos un momento más._

 _Y Hermione solo se dejó llevar cuando la mano de Parkinson acarició sus senos_.

.

.

.

La primera semana de clases pasó sorprendentemente rápido para ambas. Luego del incidente en el tren, Hermione había cruzado solo un par de palabras con Ron y el pelirrojo odiaba su indiferencia.

—Harry, no me ha hablado desde el tren— comentó con pesar —. Y de eso ya va más de una semana.

Harry rió sin humor.

—Sabes que tú tienes la culpa. No la respetaste, Ron y para más remate te enojaste cuando ella tenía razón.

Ron soltó el aire de sus pulmones, abatido.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

Harry meditó un momento, si bien no era partidario de la relación que mantenían sus amigos puesto que él quería que Herms volviese con Pansy, no podía simplemente mal aconsejar al pelirrojo. Pasados unos segundos el moreno le sonrió.

—Tienes que ser sincero, Ron. Aunque no creo que Hermione te perdone fácilmente— "Y me juego a que no querrá volver contigo" pensó—. Solo debes ser sincero con tus sentimientos.

—Tienes razón— rió —. Iré a hablar con ella.

.

.

.

La biblioteca de Hogwarts era inmensa. Él lo sabía bien. Aun así no desistió en su tarea y buscó arduamente en cada pequeño rincón de aquel gigantesco mar de libros.

Pero, pese a todo, pese a que revisó munisiosamente cada uno de los rincones... La espesa mata castaña, no se encontraba ahí.

Entonces, se sintió perdido. Porque si de algo estaba seguro y orgulloso era que conocía a Hermione Granger de la cabeza a los pies, sin embargo, había una parte importante en la vida de la castaña que el desconocía por completo. Y era ese mismo fragmento el que mantenía a Granger lejos de la biblioteca; su lugar favorito de Hogwarts.

.

.

.

Las pupilas de Hermione se posaron en el agua que mojaba sus pies. Lenta y pausadamente la castaña soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones. No sabía porque había llegado ahí, pero, se le había hecho costumbre ir y sentarse allí luego de finalizar las clases del día.

Suspiró nuevamente cuando sintió el sonido de un par de pasos apresurados. Cuando volteó su corazón latió dolorosamente entre sus paredes ante la vista de la morena Slytherin

—Granger— habló ella acercándose con cautela —No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Parkinson. No te preocupes, yo ya me iba— parlamentó la castaña mientras se limpiaba los -casi- inexistente restos de tierra de su túnica.

Pansy la miró. Y los latidos de su corazón incrementaron su ritmo.

—Te puedes quedar— murmuró perdida en el mar chocolate de los irises de Granger.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sonrió y volvió a su anterior posición.

Y no necesitaron palabras, la sola compañía de la otra hacia rebosar el corazón de Pansy de alegría. Pero, siempre había algo que arruinaba el momentáneo estado de felicidad de Pansy Parkinson y aquel que lo arruinó no fue nada más ni nada menos que Ronald Weasley.

—Al fin te encontré, Herms— habló al momento que llegó al lado de la anteriormente nombrada.

 _"A ella le gusta que le digan Mione"_ Pensó Pansy, quién le dirigió una mirada cargada de veneno al pelirrojo.

—Bueno— dijo con el típico arrastre de palabras que caracterizaba a las serpientes —. Yo me voy. Aquí estoy sobrando.

Ronald, el que no le había visto con anterioridad, enarcó una de sus pobladas cejas y endureciendo su mirada le dijo a la fémina

—Sí. Vete Parkinson, nadie te necesita aquí.

Hermione no supo porque pero el tono con el cual habló el hombre no le gustó para nada. E intervino.

—Ronald. No le hables así. Hasta luego, Pan... Parkinson.

—Hasta luego, Granger. Weasley.

Luego de que la figura de la morena se alejase lo suficiente, Hermione habló.

— ¿Y que me querías decir? —cuestionó con voz dura.

—Yo... Yo quería pedir disculpas por lo sucedido en el tren.

—No pasa nada.

—No, Herms. Esto es en serio. Yo te amo. Mucho. Y no quiero que por un montón de hormonas revolucionadas, esto que tenemos... Se pierda.

La mirada chocolate de la castaña revoloteó de arriba a abajo y de lado a lado hasta finalmente posarse en la cara pecosa del mayor.

— ¿Me amas?

Él asintió casi sin pensar. Y luego murmuró

—Mucho

— ¿Hasta el día que el sol se apague?

El la miró confuso. Pero, no le dió tiempo de reacción cuando la castaña afectada por una sucesión de recuerdos proyectados en su cabeza; cayó desmayada al piso.


	5. 4 A tu lado

Son las 10.50 del día domingo acá en Chile así que cumplí mi promesa de actualizar entre sábado o domingo. El fics ya está llegando a su fin (a lo mucho le quedan 3 capítulos más un epílogo) y me alegra en demasía ver lo mucho que les está gustando. Agradezco de corazón cada lectura, favorito, comentario y follow me hacen muy muy feliz ;3

* * *

"Sangre sucia"

Hermione no entendía porque aquellas dos palabras le dolían mucho más cuando las pronunciaba "Pans" -ella seguía siendo Pans en la mente de Hermione- que, cualquier sangre pura o mestizo. Sin embargo era un hecho. A ella le dolía profundamente su órgano vital cuando Pansy Parkinson le insultaba de esa forma.

Fue en tercer año cuando, que la morena comenzó a acercarse a ella de manera diferente

Todo comenzó en el tren, fallando de manera estrepitosa lo cual terminó en insultos. Los intentos siguieron en las diferentes clases a lo largo de dos semanas y también falló. A la castaña no le interesaba en lo más mínimo alguna rara especie de amistad con la morena serpiente. Contra todo pronóstico, Pansy no desistió en ninguno de sus intentos, por eso, cuando una lechuza marrón se posó frente a ella en el gran comedor, no le impresionó. Aunque secretamente le causó curiosidad.

Diariamente una lechuza distinta le hacía entrega de una pequeña misiva, la que Hermione devolvía tal cual llegó. Y eso no fue impedimento para Pansy. Ella siguió enviándole cartas, hasta que Granger, finalmente, abrió una de las notas y le añadió un par de palabras.

Intercambiaron pequeñas notas durante dos meses. Habían días en los que se enviaban, como mínimo, de seis a ocho notitas. Hasta que, inevitablemente, se concretó un encuentro secreto.

La primera vez mantuvieron una pequeña charla. La tensión en el ambiente no les permitió más. La segunda vez, fue un poco más ameno, pero no lo suficiente.

Cuando llegaron al décimo quinto encuentro recién el ambiente fue suficientemente llevadero para mantener una conversación de al menos unas horas.

Cuando menos lo esperaron llegó su cuarto año. Y con el, un torneo llamado 'El torneo de los tres magos'. Cuando se supo que uno de los campeones sería Potter la castaña, declinó a verla durante un par de meses. Al menos hasta pasada la primera prueba.

Entonces, recordó su primer beso y la primera vez junto a Pansy.

—Él me besó— espetó con tristeza.

Observó durante una fracción de segundo, el destello de la desilusión cruzar en la verde mirada de la morena, pero, luego observó sus ojos brillar con determinación.

Y la besó. Y ella se entregó sin dificultad al fiero beso. Solo la falta de aire las obligó a romper aquel beso.

Jadeante, Hermione se separó. Pansy en iguales condiciones intentó regular su respiración. Aquello quedó en un vano intento, porque, Hermione se lanzó a sus labios nuevamente.

Los dedos de Pansy se deslizaron lentamente por el cuello de la castaña hasta llegar a su pecho. Arrancándole un ligero gemido.

—Pans— gimió. En ese momento uno de sus fríos dedos apretó su pezón con rudeza. —Pansy ¡Joder!

Cuando Pansy le sonrió socarronamente, permitió que sus manos se aventuraran a tocar el escultural cuerpo contrario. Así que, con cuidado y nerviosismo, serpenteó sus delgados dedos por la ropa de la morena hasta llegar a su vagina. La atrapó entre sus dedos y acarició por encima. Escuchando los suspiros de la boca contraria.

—Quítame esto— habló Hermione sin vergüenza —. Estorba.

Pansy rió. Y sus gélidas falanges fueron a parar al borde del vestido de la castaña, y de no ser por el nerviosismo, ella lo hubiese arrancado y no deslizado por su cuerpo, maravillándose con cada milímetro de piel que observó.

—Eres hermosa— le dijo perdida en sus ojos marrones.

Hermione le sonrió.

—Tú también, Pansy. Eres hermosa.

—No lo puedes saber— murmuró con coquetería —. Lo sabrás— dijo acercándose lo suficiente a la castaña para que la siguiente frase fuese dicha en su oído —. Cuando este vestido caiga al piso.

Captando la indirecta, Granger arrastró sus dedos hasta la cremallera de su vestido y se lo quitó sin ningún preámbulo.

Ambas en ropa interior, escrudiñaron el cuerpo contrario y llegaron a la misma conclusión.

Era hermoso.

Pansy se apoderó de los labios ajenos y mordió, lamió y succionó la pequeña piel. Proclamándola suya.

—Eres mía— balbuceó apoderándose del cuello de la castaña con sus labios.

Hermione asintió

—Irremediablemente tuya.

Los dedos juguetones de Pansy llegaron a la piel de los genitales de Hermione y la acarició.

Ella gimió.

—Joder— murmuró —Joder. Joder.

Un dedo se movió con fiereza entre los labios inferiores, y jugueteó con ellos, enviando la cordura de la castaña lejos de allí.

—Basta ya— farbulló —. Si la teoría no me falla deberías ya introducir un dedo y dejarte de juegos porque me estás matando— al terminar de decirle aquello la castaña se mordió el labio. Y sintió el calor recorrerle las mejillas ¿Cómo podía decir aquello en un momento como ese?

Pansy volvió a soltar una risita cantarina e introdujo el primer dedo a petición de la jadeante Hermione.

—Quítame todo esto también, Pans. Sigue estorbando.

Y Pansy devotamente la obedeció. Hermione hizo lo suyo con el brasier y las bragas de la morena quedando ambas completamente desnudas.

—Eres hermosa, Granger— volvió a decir Pansy.

Y tenía razón. Hermione era hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Luego de observar completamente embobada la desnudez de la castaña, volvió a introducir uno de sus dedos en la estrecha entrada de Granger.

El dígito entraba y salía de la contraria, con una lentitud agonizante. Hermione apretó con fuerza la mesa detrás de ella y jadeó fuerte.

En ese momento, Pansy decidió que añadiría un segundo dígito al previo danzar de su sucesor.

—Joder. No lo resisto — espetó.

Y Pansy tampoco. Así que, intentó algo que desde el inicio había intentado llevar a la práctica.

Separó las piernas de Hermione, entre el hueco de ambas dejó una de las suyas y la restregó en la intimidad de la castaña.

—Pans— Gimió entrecortadamente.

Hermione se arqueó. Y la morena atrapó uno de sus pechos con la boca.

Fue la gloria.

Su primera vez lo fue. Y a aquella le siguieron un montón más.

Fue en un medio de una de sus discusiones cuando Hermione le dijo por primera vez que la amaba tanto que dolía.

—Él solo quiere ayudarnos, Hermione ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar un poco más en él? — cuestionó Pansy con la voz cargada de enojo.

—Sí. Me cuesta. Porque sus acciones dicen todo lo contrario.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Hace más de un año que dejó de burlarse de ti por tu procedencia— espetó apretando los dientes con rabia.

Cuando Pansy vio su ceño fruncido, sus ojos brillantes, y sus mejillas coloradas... Entendió que el enojo se debía a otra cosa.

—Estás celosa— afirmó.

Vio a Hermione dar un respingo y lo confirmó.

—Estás celosa— repitió.

A ella no le quedó más opción que afirmar.

— ¡Sí! Sí. Maldición. Estoy celosa. Él puede acercarse a ti, siempre. A cada momento que él lo desee. En cambio yo estoy oculta en las sombras. No puedo abrazarte en público y él sí. No puedo darte la mano en público y él sí. No puedo decirte que te amo abiertamente pero el sí.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Te amo. Te amo tanto que duele.

—Oh, Mione— murmuró Pansy para luego estrecharla entre sus delgados brazos —. Yo también te amo. Y Draco es mi tapadera, como yo la suya. No podemos arriesgarnos a ser vistas ahora que ese sapo rosa está sobre nosotros.

Y Hermione no volvió a discutir.

Ella siempre había podido presentir cualquier eventualidad. Sin embargo, no pudo presentir cuando el dolor llegó a su vida.

Si bien los ojos rojos, el semblante serio y resignado, el balbuceo constante y sus manos temblorosas, debían ser alguna especie de señal. Hermione lo ignoró. E ignoró también el dolor en su expresión cuando ella le dijo que la amaba y Pansy le respondió "Yo también".

Y si ella no hubiese ignorado las claras señales, entonces, no la habría olvidado nunca. Pero lo hizo y su corazón dolió.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó se encontró en medio de una cama blanca y a su lado el singular cabello rojizo de Ronald.

— ¿Qué pasó? — le interrogó cuando notó que el pelirrojo estaba despierto

—Te desmayaste— le dijo con voz cautelosa

— ¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí?

—Dos días

— ¿Y Pansy? — preguntó sin siquiera poder detener sus palabras.

Ronald enarcó una de sus cejas.

— ¿Por qué habría de estar ella aquí?

—Porque es... Ella es... Ella es mi... Novia— susurró.

Susurro que llegó a los oídos de Ronald y pidió internamente haber escuchado mal.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Tu novia?

—Sí. Mi novia.

Se levantó enfurecido.

—Es tu novia. Entonces ¿Porque mierda estabas conmigo, eh?

—Porque no la recordaba— musitó con voz dolida.

— ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO, HERMIONE? — Gritó apuntándola con uno de sus dedos y sus facciones contraídas en una expresión de furia.

—Yo no lo sabía.

— ¿Y ESO LO ARREGLA TODO?

—No le hables así, Weasley— habló una voz cargada de veneno a sus espaldas.

El pelirrojo volteó. Y allí muy tranquila y campante se encontraba la razón de su histeria. Pansy Parkinson avanzó hasta la cama y acarició el cabello de Hermione con delicadeza.

—No te quiero volver a escuchar gritándole ¿Me escuchaste? —parlamentó Pansy, acercándose a Weasley y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, enterró su varita en el cuello de él —. O te irá mal.

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de contra atacar cuando al lado de la morena, apareció Harry.

—No te conviene hacerla enojar, Ron— dijo él.

— ¿Acaso estás de su lado? — y la voz de Ron sonó peligrosamente baja.

—Sí. Estoy de su lado— habló encongiéndose de hombros.

Weasley furioso salió de allí dando un portazo.

—Yo creo que iré con Draco— enunció. Cuando estuvo cerca de Pansy le murmuró en su oído —. Ustedes dos deben hablar. Buena suerte, Pansy.

Cuando se oyó la puerta cerrándose por segunda vez, la morena habló.

—Lo lamento tanto— comenzó —. Yo... Yo no sabía cómo protegerte. Por tu origen eras uno de los principales objetivos de quién-tu-sabes-quién y para más remate eres la mejor amiga del niño-que-vivió. No podía exponerte a más peligro del que ya estabas expuesta. Estar conmigo era un riesgo más que tenías que enfrentar y me ponía de los nervios saber que estabas en peligro por mi culpa. Te amo. Siempre lo haré.

—Lo sé. Pero, no se te ocurrió que a mi no me importaba estar en peligro si te tenía cerca... Te amaba, te amaba como no tenías idea Pans. Eres una idiota impulsiva.

—Lo sé.

—Pero así te amo. Y así soy irremediablemente tuya.

Pansy sonrió

— ¿Sin rencores entonces?

—Sin rencores.

* * *

P.D: El lemon no es tan inexperto como debería ser una primera vez porque la única sin algún tipo de experiencia previa es Herms. Pansy no había tenído sexo como tal pero si se había auto-explorado previamente (?). En fin, espero que les haya gustado ;;


End file.
